1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a robot and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a robot, and a control method of controlling the robot stably according to a user's surrounding environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Robots are used for various purposes, for example, in military, industrial, and medical fields. Walking assist robots have been developed to help and assist peoples having difficulty in walking in interior and exterior environments. The walking assist robots can be classified into support-type walking assist robots and wearable walking assist robots.
The support-type walking assist robot may determine a user's walking intention to assist the user with walking. The support-type walking assist robot may include a body, a handle bar mounted on the body, and a plurality of wheels provided in the lower part of the body to move the body.
The wearable walking assist robot may be used to help rehabilitation and muscle power enhancement of elderly peoples and patients having low physical strength of lower extremity. The wearable walking assist robot has an exoskeleton structure such that it can be worn on a user's lower extremity.